Don't Touch
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex is waiting for Chris. Sequel to 'Just Them'. Slash, AU


**Story Title:** Don't Touch

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelly

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **They're still not mine; can you believe it? They belong to TNA/themselves.

**Warnings: **Slash, AU, language

**A/N: **So, I had this really vivid dream about MMG the other night. Usually, that's not too big a deal; most of my dreams are pretty clear and this isn't the first time I've had a dream about wrestlers I've never met, lol. What did make it semi-strange was the fact that it was neko!Shelley in my dream. I've had dreams about werewolves, vampires, serial killers, horror movies and other random shit, but never about nekos. This one is based almost completely on that dream; in fact, the opening scene is exactly as it was in my dream. I still don't know if this is going to turn into a full out series, but this one is the sequel to Just Them. I don't think you have to read that to follow this one, but it does have some useful backround. Enjoy, peeps.

Alex sat on one of the benches in the locker room, slouched over while he waited for Chris to finish up his match. If they were in Orlando, he could have at least gone into the back room and played Left 4 Dead until Chris was done, but they were on tour, so he had to sit here, bored instead.

They were in Nebraska -which was, as of today, on top of his 'never come here again' list- and apparently they had some stupid, ass backwards law that kept Alex from being ringside with Chris. He scowled; what was this, the twenties for fucks sake?

He got up to gather their bags together, his tail swishing back and forth lazily as he walked across the room. His ears twitched when he heard two people walk into the area. Alex glanced over his shoulder and winced inwardly when he saw it was Max and Jeremy.

Alex tugged on his human ear once before he turned to face the brothers, dropping his and Chris's bags on the bench he was just on.

"Hey, Shelley," Max said, going to his bag and picking it up while Jeremy leered at Alex. "Alex."

"Hey, guys," Alex said, his voice casual but his tail was lashing around in aggravation. He hated the way Jeremy looked at him when Chris wasn't around. He wasn't scared of the younger man, he knew how to fight. It was something Chris had insisted on; they traveled so much and he wanted Alex to be able to take care of himself when he wasn't there.

Max left to go take a shower, leaving his brother and Alex alone. Jeremy sneered; he'd been dying to get Alex alone since he first saw the neko a few years ago.

Alex leaned against the wall, fighting to keep the look of indifference on his face. Something about the way Jeremy was looking at him made his hair stand up.

"Chris isn't done yet?" Jeremy asked, walking across the room to stand next to Alex.

Alex shook his head. "No, he should be done soon, though."

"It's weird seeing you without him," Jeremy commented, moving a little closer to him. "Usually you're joined at the hip."

Alex's ears flattened briefly and his tail lashed angrily at having the other man so close, but his voice was even when spoke. "He's my best friend," he said quietly, touching his collar with his fingers. "Among other things."

"Friend, huh," Jeremy scoffed. "That's not what I would call it. But it's good to have time to talk to you alone."

Jeremy leaned in closer and Alex had to keep from hissing and snapping at him. He was already against the wall and he looked over Jeremy's shoulder for his master, but Chris wasn't there yet.

Jeremy reached over and touched Alex's arm, smirking when he flinched away from it.

"Don't touch me," Alex told him, a low growl in his voice. His tail was going crazy by now, wrapping around his legs briefly and then lashing from side to side. "I don't like anyone touching me except for Chris and if you don't back the fuck away from me right now, you're going to end up in the damn hospital before the night is over."

Jeremy shook his head. "Now, now, Alex," he said arrogantly, sounding sure of himself. "Don't you think you should play nice? After all, what can you do about it? It's not like you're an actual person."

He grabbed Alex's arm and tried to haul him closer, but Alex planted his feet and swung at Jeremy, clipping him in the jaw.

"You fucken son a bitch," Jeremy cursed, shaking his head to clear the spots that were dancing in front of his eyes. "You're gonna be sorry you fucken did that."

Jeremy went to swing at Alex but found himself being picked up and thrown across the room before he knew what hit him.

He looked up and started sliding backwards when he realized Chris had been the one to throw him.

"You stupid, fucken cunt. What the fuck to do you think you're doing?" Chris snarled, advancing on the younger man ruthlessly.

"Chris, I -" Jeremy stammered, unable to come up with an answer and whimpering when his back hit the wall and he realized he couldn't go any where.

"Did I fucken tell you that you could go near him?" Chris roared, fury making his whole body shake. He reached down and grabbed the front of Jeremy's shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"Are you suddenly so fucken blind that you didn't see the collar around his neck? _My _fucken collar around his neck?" Chris told him, each word punctuated with him slamming Jeremy's back off the wall.

"I don't want you to even fucken talk to him again without my permission. Understand?"

Jeremy nodded quickly, hoping to get Chris to stop. "Yeah, I get it."

"And if you ever fucken touch him again, I will fucken beat you so damn bloody, you'll never get over it." Chris spit out, slamming his knee into Jeremy's stomach and tossing him to the side.

Chris stood there for a second, sneering down at Jeremy before he booted him in the ribs and walked back over to Alex.

"You OK?" Chris asked softly, looking over his neko. Alex took a deep breath and nodded. Chris put his fingers under Alex's chin and tilted his head up so he would look at him. Alex managed a smile for Chris but he wasn't fooled.

"Come on," Chris said, picking both their bags up in one and putting his other hand on Alex's lower back and urging him towards the door. "Joe wanted us to go out to dinner, but I think we should give it a pass and -"

Alex tuned out Chris's words, letting himself relax now that he was with his master. He stopped and when Chris turned to see what was the matter, he kissed him quickly before pulling back and smirking.

Chris growled and dropped their bags, tugging Alex closer until he was pressed against him and then kissed him roughly. Pulling back, he bit Alex's lower lip sharply, drawing blood and making Alex moan.

Chris glanced over when he heard Jeremy starting to move again. "Come on, 'Lex," he picked up their bags and headed for the door again, Alex hurrying to keep up.

They were going to go back to the hotel and he was going to mark Alex as his thoroughly enough that even someone as stupid as Jeremy would see it and understand it meant don't touch.


End file.
